1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system, and particularly to a lighting system including a light-emitting device having light-emitting elements such as LEDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been provided a light-emitting device with light-emitting elements mounted thereon. Particularly, when LED light sources are used as the light-emitting elements, anti-glare measures are important because directivity of light is high due to a structure thereof.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-265649 (hereinafter, referred to as publicly-known literature 1), and in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-129501 (hereinafter, referred to as publicly-known literature 2), there are disclosed lighting systems that take anti-glare measures.
FIG. 13 is a schematic structure diagram of the lighting system disclosed in publicly-known literature 1. A lighting system 100 is structured so as to be held by T-shaped bars attached to a ceiling surface in a grating shape to be used, and includes a lighting equipment body 101 and a louver 105. Inside the lighting equipment body 101, a rectangular-shaped fluorescent lamp 103 is detachably placed.
The louver 105 has a plurality of louver vanes 107 arrayed in a direction perpendicular to straight tube portions of the fluorescent lamp placed along an rectangular-shaped opening formed in the lighting equipment body 101. This can prevent glare and reflection of the fluorescent lamp on a screen of a display device, and in addition, an amount of light blocked by this louver 105 is suppressed to be smaller, which maintains illuminance.
FIG. 14 is a schematic structure diagram of the lighting system disclosed in publicly-known literature 2. A lighting system 110 is provided with a flat plate-like light-emitting unit 112 having light-emitting elements 111 made up of a plurality of LEDs, and reflectors 115 to reflect light of these light-emitting elements 111. Moreover, a light control member 117 to control outgoing light from the light-emitting unit 112 and a cover member 113 are included.
The light control member 117 is provided along an inner circumference of a light-shielding wall 119 of a body so as to cover the light-shielding wall 119, and is made of a member that reflects the outgoing light of the light-emitting unit 112. In order that the light becomes close to light distribution of an incandescent bulb, the light control member 117 is made of a reflective plate that brings about wide-angle light distribution.
The technique of publicly-known literature 1 relates to the lighting system having the fluorescent lamp, in which an effect cannot be obtained when it is applied to a lighting system of a type that includes light-emitting elements such as LEDs to irradiate light through a transparent cover.
In the case of the technique of publicly-known literature 2, after reflecting the light radiated from the light-emitting elements 111 at the reflectors 115, the light is further reflected at the light control member 117 to thereby take the anti-glare measures. That is, since the light radiated from the elements needs to be reflected in two stages, there is a problem of inefficiency.
Furthermore, since this light control member 117 is made of a metal material because of the need to reflect the light. In publicly-known literature 2, this is realized by depositing aluminum on a surface of PBT to apply mirror-surface finish. In this manner, when the metal material is used for the light control member 117, there is a problem that the material deteriorates over time, thereby decreasing reflection efficiency. That is, secular usage gives rise to fears that light different from the desired light distribution is radiated.